A portable camera of the related art and a portable terminal of the related art having a camera are equipped with a dual camera that is configured with a front camera and a rear camera, and these cameras are respectively mounted on a front and a rear of the portable terminal. In general, the portable terminal equipped with the dual camera photographs a front subject, or photographs a rear subject by independently selecting a front camera and a rear camera respectively.
For example, a dual camera portable terminal of the related art may photograph different images separately, and may store and manage the photographed images separately. Therefore, the dual camera portable terminal of the related art may not be able to simultaneously photograph, store, and synthesize both a front image and a rear image needed by a user at the time of photographing. Thus, to this end, a method of synthesizing or combining images through a post-correction, after photographing the images by sequentially operating two cameras should have been used. Similarly, since the image is overlapped when expressing an image on one screen, a user manipulation, such as an operation of manually disposing the image, is further needed.
In addition, in synthesizing the image, when a change in the synthesizing image is needed, it is inconvenient for the user to amend, change, or edit the image manually.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for synthesizing an image in a front side and a rear side of a camera obtained through a front camera and a rear camera, and automatically displaying an effect related to the synthesized image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.